This invention relates, in general, to battery charger circuits, and more particularly, to peak voltage and peak slope detector circuits for a battery charger circuit.
Portable electronics such as a CD player, cellular phone, or power tool are powered by battery. Non-rechargeable batteries are not cost efficient for electronic systems that are in constant use. Rechargeable batteries are a popular and cost effective alternative to power most types of electronics. Many different types of rechargeable batteries are currently offered such as Alkaline, Nickel-Cadmium (NiCd), and Nickel Metal Hydride (NiMH).
In general, rechargeable batteries are recharged by applying a voltage and current for a predetermined time period. Different battery types have different charging requirements but most can be damaged or have a reduced life when charged improperly. A correct charging procedure requires sensitive circuitry that monitors both battery voltage and current. Typically, a battery charger circuit is designed to automatically shut off when the batteries being charged are fully charged which maximizes the power delivered by the batteries and the number of times they can be recharged.
It would be of great benefit if a circuit could be provided that accurately senses a peak voltage or peak slope of a battery being charged to accurately determine optimum charging of a battery to insure maximum performance and longevity of a battery.